<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven Rules by hyxcinthus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864974">Raven Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus'>hyxcinthus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, jeremy helps jean break habits he formed with the ravens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Knox was the exact opposite of everything Jean had ever experienced at Evermore. He was sunshine and laughs and warmth. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for Jeremy to pull Jean out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raven Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ravens always kept strict rules about what everyone could and couldn’t do. When Jean got to USC, he struggled to let go of all the rules that Riko had beaten into him. Jeremy Knox would break those rules without even blinking. Though, Jean supposed, they were never rules for him in the first place. </p><p>Still, Jean couldn’t help the little spikes of anxiety that ran through him whenever Jeremy ate lunch at one or two in the afternoon instead of twelve on the dot. Or when he randomly left campus for no reason. Or when he took a nap in the middle of the day. </p><p>Jeremy Knox was the exact opposite of everything Jean had ever experienced at Evermore. He was sunshine and laughs and warmth. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for Jeremy to pull Jean out of his comfort zone. </p><p>“Why do you always eat at exactly twelve? Is that a Raven thing?” Jeremy asked one day. Jean had no idea he’d been playing so close attention. Jeremy must’ve noticed the confusion on Jean’s face because he explained, “You always watch the clock before taking a bite.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, the Master was very strict about that. He was… not too kind to the people that broke that rule,” Jean said. </p><p>Jeremy nodded, encouraging him to continue. </p><p>Jean was never very vocal about his feelings, but something about Jeremy made him want to open up. “It’s, er, a habit, I suppose.” </p><p>“One that you’d want to break?” Jeremy asked cautiously. </p><p>Jean finally met his gaze and nodded. </p><p>“I could help if you want. We’ll take it slow. Maybe one day you eat a couple of seconds before twelve or maybe a couple of seconds after twelve.” </p><p>Jean tensed up at the thought. “I—” </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” </p><p>The next day, they sat together, lunch in front of them, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. When it did, Jean’s hands twitched, longing to pick up the fork. He saw a hand moving in his peripheral vision and flinched so hard that he knocked his glass of water over. </p><p>“Sorry,” Jean said. </p><p>Jeremy lowered his hand. “Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have moved so suddenly,” he said. “But hey, you did it.”</p><p>Jean started at the clock as the seconds ticked on. He kept waiting for a blow that never came. He flinched again when Jeremy stood up. </p><p>“Sorry,” they said in unison. Jean tore his eyes away from the clock. They fell on Jeremy, who was wearing a sheepish smile. </p><p>They did the same thing for the next few days. Jeremy would sit next to him in the kitchenette they had in their dorm room. They’d watch the clock together and eat once it read 12:01. Jeremy made sure to keep very still the whole time. It took weeks until Jean stopped feeling that knot of dread in his stomach as he watched the seconds tick by. It took even longer for Jean to eat whenever he felt like it. </p><p>About four months after he’d moved to USC, he walked to the fridge and started making a sandwich, not even aware of what time it was. As soon as he sat down to eat it, he heard a key jingling at the door. Jeremy walked in and gave him a bright smile. </p><p>It was only then that he realized he’d never checked the time. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was a little bit past one in the afternoon. He felt a sense of accomplishment; a sense of freedom. </p><p>Though that wasn’t the only Raven rule he needed help breaking. </p><p>Jean also had trouble leaving campus. With the Ravens, he barely ever left Evermore, let alone the campus. The sun on his face was still a foreign feeling. It felt wrong, but at the same time, he loved it. </p><p>Leaving campus was another story. He knew he didn’t need explicit permission to leave now that he was at USC, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The only times he’d leave were when Jeremy dragged him along to team dinners. It had always been because of the team. </p><p>That is until one day when Jeremy came up to him and asked him if he’d had a chance to visit Disneyland yet. </p><p>“Er, no, I haven’t,” Jean responded. </p><p>“Really? You’ve been in California for how long and you haven’t been to Disneyland yet? You know Coach gives us all year passes right?”</p><p>Jean shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.</p><p>“We should go this weekend. I can show you all the best rides”</p><p>“Too boost team morale?” </p><p>Jeremy gave a soft laugh that made Jean’s insides flip. “No, just the two of us, you know, for fun.”</p><p>Jean stared at him blankly.</p><p>“You do know what fun is, right?” Jeremy teased. </p><p>Jean rolled his eyes. “I… we never really did that when I was a Raven. I mean, we barely saw the sun. We couldn’t leave campus that often and when we did it was for the betterment of the team.” </p><p>Jeremy leaned over the table and looked him dead in the eye. “Well, you’re not a Raven anymore,” he said. </p><p>So, that weekend, they went. Jean rode a rollercoaster for the first time in his life. He also tried funnel cake for the first time in his life. Though he was a little jittery the whole time— he kept expecting to see Tetsuji Moriyama pop up from around every corner— he had a good time.</p><p>And, if he got to hold Jeremy’s hand while they went on the Tower of Terror, well, that wasn’t so bad. </p><p>Jean had broken quite a lot of Raven rules in his time with the Trojans, but the one he couldn’t quite kick was napping when he was tired. After a year and a half with them, he’d gotten better at not getting anxious when breaking the rules, however he never broke this particular one because it was simply counterproductive. </p><p>Day time was for getting things done. Night time was for sleeping. Why take a nap when you could be doing other things?</p><p>Jeremy, however, loved to nap. If he wasn’t in class or at exy practice, he’d be napping on the couch of their dorm room. Jean didn’t get it. He could be doing homework in that time or pick up a new skill or catch up on his shows. </p><p>One day, Jean got home from classes exhausted. He didn’t sleep well the night before and refused to take a nap during the one hour he had off in between his first two classes. Jeremy was sitting at his desk. It was one of the rare occasions when he was actually being productive. </p><p>He looked up from his notebook when he heard the door open. “Hey, babe,” he said. They’d started dating at the end of Jean’s first year at USC. It still seemed surreal to Jean. He kept thinking he’d wake up from a dream. </p><p>“You look exhausted,” Jeremy said after kissing him hello. “Why don’t you go take a nap?” he suggested, knowing what the answer would be. </p><p>“I have homework,” Jean stated. </p><p>“It’s Friday. You have time to do it tomorrow.”</p><p>“Jer—”</p><p>“I know, I know, you don’t like wasting time,” he said. “But it’s not a waste of time if you’re tired. It’s for your health, yeah?”</p><p>Jean didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Speaking of naps, I was just gonna take one myself,” Jeremy said. “Cuddle with me?” </p><p>Jean knew what Jeremy was doing, but he was too tired to care. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the couch. Jeremy cheered and happily followed him. As Jean laid on his back, Jeremy climbed on top of him, placing his head on Jean’s chest. Jean wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, his other arm held a TV remote and was trying to find a channel they could have on in the background. </p><p>Once he found one, he closed his eyes, pushing a hand into Jeremy’s soft hair. Jeremy let out a content sigh. </p><p>Soon after, Jean dropped off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>